The Sign
by nocturnal7
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran anre best friends. They have gone separate lives after childhood and meet again after many years. ONESHOT. someone all ready commented on this story but i deleted it because i have many errors. and yet Syaoran...


The Sign 

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own CCS in any way.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the script for a class play I translated. D ONESHOT.

**Characters:**

**Sakura** She has nearly everything. Looks, attitude name it. Though at times she can be ignorant, she is the dream girl of both Syaoran and Eriol.

**Syaoran. **Sakura's childhood friend. They grew up together, through thick and thin. But can he confess his deepest secret?

**Eriol.** Sakura's other suitor. Eriol is frank and speaks out all the things he wants to say.

**Tomoyo.** Ever so dear friend of Sakura, she portrays as the bridge of Syaoran and Sakura.

**Setting:**

Scarlet Citadel Lake. Favorite place of Sakura and Syaoran when they were kids. Heather University. Where they study. 

**Max Brenner.** The place where Syaoran professes his love for Sakura.

**Our Lady Of Mount Carmel Shrine. **The wedding of Eriol and Sakura.

The Sign 

**(Scarlet Citadel Lake 1996)**

**(Sakura covers Syaoran's eyes)**

**Syaoran: **Sakura, I know it's you!

**Sakura: **catch me if you can! Syaoran-kun! Catch me!

**Syaoran: **I'm comin' at ya! Look out! Hahaha! I caught you!

**Sakura:** Aw! Darn it! You always beat me in tag! I don't want to play no more!

**Syaoran: **You're giving up just like that!

**Sakura:** Well—yeah! Yes I am! Why do you care!

**Syaoran:** Sakura-chan, I know you hardly win against me, but you know, look on the bright side, you're greater than me in other things. I mean, you can, can, … uh…

**Sakura:** Oh yeah! Complete what you're saying! Name at least ONE thing I'm better than you!

**Syaoran:** uh, uh, uh, -- oh look what's that! **(Points to nothing and hides)**

**Sakura:** where? What? Who? When? Why? How? – Hey, Syaoran-kun! Stop hiding!

**Syaoran:****(coming out of the bushes) **haha, just joking. What I want to say is, you're greater than me in something we just don't know yet.

**Sakura:** Admit it! You can't think of anything! **(Pouts)** I'm no greater than you!

**Syaoran:** Well at least there's one thing no one's going to beat you for sure!

**Sakura:** What's that?

**Syaoran:** being my best friend!

**Sakura:** Really?

**Syaoran:** Really. Friends?

**Sakura:** Forever!

**(After many years in Heather university)**

**Tomoyo: **So, where're you heading tonight?

**Sakura: **I don't know, Scarlet Citadel Lake, maybe?

**Tomoyo: **Oh, childhood memories… I see… can I come? I want to see where you were playing with Syaoran-kun when you were young…

Sakura: Sure, why not? 

**Tomoyo: **Great! What time then?

**Sakura:** Let's say 5:00?

**Tomoyo: **Ok!

**(Scarlet Citadel Lake)**

**Tomoyo: **Nice place you've got here!

**Sakura: **Yeah, I know… **(Staring at the crystal clear lake)**

**Tomoyo: **Uh, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-chan!

**Sakura:** Huh— where? What? Who? When? Why? How?

**Tomoyo: **There! Over there! There's a guy, he's staring at you! And he's hot!

**Sakura: **him? I know him, don't worry! That's Syaoran-kun! He's the one I have been telling you!

**Tomoyo: **You mean, he's the one? He's Syaoran-kun?

**Sakura:** Yup. He's the one!

**Tomoyo:** You really mean that?

**Sakura:** Yup.

**Tomoyo:** Really?

**Sakura:** Yeah I'm sure! I know Syaoran-kun more than anybody! Look, Syaoran-kun! **(The guy from the back of the one's Tomoyo's talking about came forward)**

**Tomoyo:** Huh? Bu-but, I thought – Aw, never mind! **(Staring at the guy who was**

now walking opposite their direction)

**Sakura: **Tomoyo-chan, hey, snap out of it!

**Tomoyo: **Huh—what? Who? **(Looks to Syaoran)** Oh… Uhm, do you happen to know that

guy's name? **(Points to Eriol)**

**Sakura: **Who? Oh, that? No, I don't know him, sorry! **(Suspiciously looking at**

Tomoyo)

**Tomoyo: **What? Is something wrong! ** (Hiding a blush)**

**Sakura: **Oh nothing! (Smiling) Anyways, Tomoyo-chan, I'd like you to meet Syaoran, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan.

**Syaoran: **Hi!** (Handshake)**

**Tomoyo:** Hi!

**Sakura:** Now you're properly introduced!

**Syaoran:** So, Sakura-chan, how're you? Have any "special some ones" to introduce?

**Sakura:** Syaoran-kun! You know I still don't have time for that!

(Syaoran sighs in relief but not noticeable)

**Tomoyo:** Actually, there is this "someone"—

**Sakura:****(blushes) **Tomoyo-chan! No Syaoran-kun, don't believe her! She has this sickness whenever hungry, right Tomoyo-chan?** (Tomoyo runs out of air because of Sakura's hand covering her mouth then let goes of it)**

**Tomoyo:****(pants) **Right…

**(Next Day, Heather University)**

**Tomoyo: **So what are your plans tonight?

**Sakura:** Oh, nothing!

**Tomoyo:** ok, whatever you want

**(Scarlet Citadel Lake)**

**Sakura: **oh I hope he goes back! I really miss him!

**Eriol: **hi!

**Sakura: **Syaoran-kun? **(Smiles)**

**Eriol:** I'm Eriol. I just moved here, could you show me around? Miss…?

**Sakura: Sakura, Kinomoto, Sakura.**

**Eriol:** Sakura? Nice name! Ok… Sakura-chan? Could you show me around?

**Sakura:** Ok…

(After a few months, they became close friends, sometimes, people would think of them as a couple. So did Syaoran and Tomoyo, they became close because of Sakura but neither of them have feelings for each other.)

**Syaoran: **So, you're close to Sakura-chan right? Well I know this is wrong because she's my best friend and all but… I had this pact with her that we'll be best friends forever but, but, but…

**Tomoyo:** But what?

**Syaoran:** But

**Tomoyo:** But?

**Syaoran:** Ok, I know this is weird but

**Tomoyo:** But? **(Phone rings)** hold it.

**Syaoran:****(sighs)**

**Tomoyo:** Oh hi Sakura-chan! How're you? Well, I'm here with Syaoran right now, would you like to talk to him?

**Sakura:** Uh… no thanks… Look, I'll call you next time ok?

**Tomoyo:** Ok… why?

**Sakura:** Nothing… bye!

**Tomoyo:** Sakura? Sakura? Hello! Sakura-chan? Shoot! She hung the phone! Anyway, what did you want to say Syaoran-kun?

**Syaoran:** Nothing. Uh, Tomoyo-chan, I need to go. I forgot something.

**Tomoyo:** Ok, bye… what's wrong with those two?

**(Scarlet Citadel Lake)**

**Sakura: (sobs)** Why? Why do I feel this! This is not happening! It's just a nightmare! Thi-This is all just a nightmare! I don't really love him, do I? We're just best friends… at least, that's what he thinks…**(sobs) (phone rings) **He-He-Hello? Hello?

**Eriol:** Hi Sakura-chan, How're you?

**Sakura:** I guess I'm all right… **(Sobs)**

**Eriol:** Are you crying? Just tell me who that jerk is and I'll show him –-

**Sakura:** No, no, this is all right. I was just cutting onions…

**Eriol:** Are you sure? 'coz if there's a problem, let me know –-

**Sakura:** No nothing is wrong ok! Why did you call anyway?  
**Eriol:** Well, Sakura, I don't know how to say this but I have grown feelings for you. Feelings I felt for you not only as a friend. You know what I mean? Sakura, I love you… Will… Will you let me court you?

**Sakura:** Huh? Look, I'm not in the mood for that now so—

**Eriol:** Sakura, I'm not joking! I love you with all my heart, and I want to have place in your heart. Will you?  
**Sakura:** Eriol-kun—

**Eriol:** Just say yes, please?

**Sakura:****(sigh) **all right…

(Months passed and Eriol went on courting her. Even though Eriol did his best to give her approval, she didn't have any trace of feelings for him. One night…)

**Sakura: **Hello? Who's this?

**Syaoran:** This is Syaoran. Hi Sakura-chan, How are you?

**Sakura:** I'm all right. How about you?

**Syaoran:** Looks like Eriol's courting you, huh?

**Sakura:** Yeah, well I –

**Syaoran:** Sakura, before you say anything, could you… Could we… Would you like to meet with me tomorrow? At Max Brenner's 7 pm sharp. Is it all right?  
**Sakura:** Sure! Why?

**Syaoran:** Nothing much… I just have to tell something important.

**Sakura: **Ok…

**(The next day…)**

**Tomoyo:** So, why again did he want you to go there?

**Sakura:** I don't know… he told me it was something important…

**Tomoyo:** How important?

**Sakura:** For the nth time, I don't know!

**Tomoyo:** ok… just making sure…

**Sakura:** Tomoyo-chan, I'm not sure but I've got the nagging feeling that Syaoran sort of likes you…

**Tomoyo:** Oh don't be stupid Sakura-chan!

**Sakura: **Tomoyo-chan, listen to me, you spend a lot of time with each other…

**Tomoyo: **Look, just look your best tonight and get this over with ok?

**Sakura: (sigh)** ok…

**(That night…)**

**Syaoran: **Wow Sakura, you never looked so beautiful…

**Sakura:** Gee, thanks…

**Syaoran:** Flowers for you…

**Sakura: **Thanks… keep that

**Syaoran:** Sakura, I know we've been friends. Best of friends. But time has changed and there's this girl I loved since the day I met her. I wanted to give you this.

**Sakura: **I know. Please don't continue…

**Syaoran:** Please, think it over and take this…

**Sakura: **Syaoran, I have to go I think I feel upset.

**Syaoran:** Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would come to this point…

**Sakura:** I know, I know, I need to go…

**(Outside) **

**Sakura:** The letter… the initials of the girl is T… now I know… Tomoyo-chan… **(Drops the letter and goes away) **

**Syaoran:** I'm sorry Sakura… **(Picks the letter)**

**(Scarlet Citadel Lake)**

**Sakura:** I knew it… I was right all along… It was Tomoyo he liked. I never had a chance. He loves her… Why was I so stupid! Why didn't I see that before? I loved him. I never gave a part of my heart to Eriol. If I only knew… Why didn't I see it? Was it because I was blinded by my love for him? Didn't he realize the love I had for him? Didn't he even feel one single sign of my love for him? Why! Why oh why! Why was I wasting my time for his love when all this time I was waiting for nothing? **(Phone rings) **Hello? Syaoran-kun? Is that you?

**Eriol:** No, hi Sakura… I just wanted to know if you have thought your final answer…

**Sakura: **What?

**Eriol:** Would you be my girlfriend?

**Sakura:** Oh sure…

**Eriol:** You really mean that?

**Sakura:** Whatever you say…

**Eriol:** Yeah!

**Sakura:** Goodbye…

**Sakura: **It seems Tomoyo won Syaoran's heart… I should let go… I had no space in his heart anyway… I guess I should face the fact that Eriol is the only one who loves me.

**(Years passed and Sakura and Eriol are finally getting married and on that very day…)**

**Flashback**

**Sakura:** So Eriol, what did you want to say to me?

**Eriol:** Oh nothing just eat. This is a special night…

**Sakura:** Why?

**Eriol:** You'll see…

**Sakura: **Ouch! I thought I bit something hard in my dessert… Oh look! A ring!

**Eriol:** yeah…

**Sakura:** Then that means…

**Eriol: **Yes Sakura, will you… Marry me?

**Sakura:** You were the first one who gave me a ring…

**Eriol:** Yeah, so?

**Sakura:** That is the sign…

**Eriol:** what sign?

**Sakura:** The first man who gives me a ring is the man I will marry…

**Eriol:** Then…

**Sakura:** Yes Eriol, I want to marry you… **(Smiling)**

**End of Flashback**

(Scarlet Citadel Lake)

**Syaoran:**

'**Friend of Mine'**

I've known you for so long  
You are a friend of mine  
But babe, is this all we'd ever be  
I've loved you ever since  
You were a friend of mine  
But babe, is this all we ever could be

Chorus:  
You tell me things I've never known  
you showed me love you've never shown  
but then again when you cry  
I'm always at your side  
you tell me bout the love you've had  
i listen very eagerly  
but deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad  
But then again, I'm glad

I've known you all my life  
You are a friend of mine  
I know this is how it's gonna be  
I've loved you then and I love you still  
You're a friend of mine  
I know that friends are all we ever could be

Chorus:  
You tell me things I've never known  
you showed me love you've never shown  
but then again when you cry  
I'm always at your side  
you tell me bout the love you've had  
I listen very eagerly  
but deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad

but then again,  
but then again  
but then again  
I'm glad

(Our Lady Of Mt. Carmel Shrine)

**Tomoyo:** Sakura, You are about to get married but Syaoran wanted to give you this…

**Sakura:** What is it?

**Tomoyo:** I don't know. He told me it was very confidential…

**Sakura:** (reads the paper) Sakura, I love you… and I know you love me too… Tomoyo told me… Why didn't you tell me? I could've told you too… I am here at Scarlet Citadel Lake waiting. If you really love me be here at 9:00…

(11:00 Mass Proper)

**Priest:** And you Sakura Kinomoto take Eriol Hiiragizawa as your lawful husband?

**Sakura:** … I'm sorry Eriol, but I love Syaoran…

**Eriol:** Sakura!--… Ok, I understand…

(Runs to scarlet citadel)

**Sakura:** Syaoran! Syaoran, I love you! I love you! Syaoran? Li, Syaoran? **(Sees the body of Syaoran) **Aaah! Syaoran, Syaoran speak to me! Syaoran! **(Cries and sees the note she threw months ago…)**

'**Wherever You Are'**

I love to see the oceans beauty  
and the moon that shines above  
alone in the sand looking at the stars  
wishing someday i will find true love

would it be nice to see the morning  
with the one you love the most  
would it be nice to say goodnight  
to the one you hold so close  
to your heart, to your heart

the wind that blows the dove  
is the wind that blows my love  
hope it'll find its way to you  
wherever you are

i love to sit in fields of green  
looking deeply through the sky  
watching birds as they flap by  
hoping someday faith will bring me true love

would it be nice to hold someone  
so dear and near your heart  
would it be nice to hear those words  
i love you from the one  
that you love, that you love

the wind that blows the dove  
is the wind that blows my love  
hope it'll find its way to you  
wherever you are

the wind that blows the dove  
is the wind that blows my love  
hope it'll find its way to you  
wherever you are

id love to see myself oneday  
in the arms of someone  
who will share her life with me  
selflessly  
someday, you will find your way

to where... ohhhh  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeaaaaah oohhh

the wind that blows the dove  
is the wind that blows my love  
hope it'll find its way to you  
wherever you are

the wind that blows the dove  
is the wind that blows my love  
hope it'll find its way to you  
wherever you are

wherever you... are


End file.
